Kyoka Suigetsu zero family
by darkulquiorra
Summary: Después de aizen casi haber cumplido sus ideales de ser dios, lo imposible ocurre y es vencido por ichigo, y un sello de urahara en un momento de derrota la Hogyoku decide salvar a su maestro y explota abriendo un portal que lo lleva hacia el vació, tiempo después es invocado por louise para ser su familiar como reaccionara aizen ante este nuevo acontecimiento ;)
1. Chapter 1

no soy dueño de bleach ni familiar de zero si lo fuera aizen fuera escapado con la Hogyoku hacia la dimension de naruto y levanta un nuevo pueblo oculto el pueblo oculto de la iluciones XD.

Lo imposible había pasado, lo improbable había ocurrido, hace un momento había estado tan cerca de lograr su sueño y solo alguien se lo impidió en un momento desesperado ichigo kurosaki uso su ultima carta Getsuga Tensho final convirtiéndose en un ser trascendental que supero su propio poder, aizen se había sorprendido en ese momento pero creyendo que era imposible se quedo quieto observando haber que podía hacer este ser, al frente de el se encontraba ichigo cubierto de sombras y vendas solidificadas grises cubrían su pecho y cara solo sus ojos rojos se veían, solo unas palabras sellaron su destino Mugetsu (cielo sin luna) un corte lleno de oscuridad cubrió el cielo consumiendo el cuerpo de aizen pero esto no lo destruyo había sobrevivido , yo lo sentía el Hogyoku para mi recolectando energía para mi próxima evolución, estaba feliz mi enemigo había caído ante mis ojos y su poder había desaparecido solo su cara mostraba furia contra si mismo – mira ichigo le dije mostrándole mi zanpakutō se desvanecía –ya sabes lo que es, en un momento de soberbia yo renuncie ha mi zanpakutō de todos modos ya no lo necesitaba ,''ya no mas ilusiones mi poder era verdadero''.

Levante mi mano dispuesto a acabar con quizás mi único amigo alguien que consideraba mi igual ichigo kurosaki, pero antes de que eso sucediera tres espadas de luz atravesaron mi pecho ¡Que¡ mi cara mostraba sorpresa al frente de mi se encontraba urahara el que se suponía que había vencido,

-Bueno realmente hola urahara san viniste a presenciar el nacimiento de un dios—no solo tu derrota aizen –respondio urahara –jajaja debes estar bromeando no observas crees que no me he dado cuanta de tu patético kido , no funcionara contra mi yo voy a evolucionar yo ¿Qué¡ mi pecho fue atravesado por unas series de espadas que al instante comenzaron a unirse y cubrir mi cuerpo ,mientras mi traje se desvanecía en el polvo , urahara me miro a la cara –aizen por un momento tuve miedo sabes, tenia la esperanza que el ataque de ichigo te debilitara lo suficiente para que mi kido surtiera efecto pero parece ser que eso no sucedió, bueno realmente no importa al final tu mismo causaste tu derrota—que hiciste urahara que has hecho grite – simple significa que tu pierdes y yo gano, cree un plan sabes sabia que no podrías morir una ves unido ala Hogyoku así que sabiendo esto cree un nuevo kido que te sellara a distancia a dios aizen, soul society juzgara tu alma.

Te odio urahara te desprecio ''un vencedor siempre debe hablar no de lo que el mundo es sino de cómo'' el kido cubrió completamente mi cuerpo mientras urahara decía el Hogyoku te abandono ya no te ve como su maestro, pero eso era mentira lo se, el Hogyoku brillo intensamente mientras causaba una explosión que solo dejo polvo, mientras tanto mi cuerpo era casi partiéndose en partículas si fuera un hombre pequeño pero no lo soy aun así el dolor era inmenso solo había oscuridad.

Urahara había observad todo desde una distancia prudente sabia que esta guerra iba a ser difícil pero esto supero sus expectativas nunca había perdido las esperanzas pero en el momento en que ichigo utilizo su bankai definitivo y aizen seguía vivo tubo miedo si ichigo no pudo detenerlo nada lo detendría de llegar a la dimensión rey mediante la destrucción de Kamakura, pero parece que la suerte le sonrío, aizen en su gran soberbia abandono su

Zanpakutō y eso lo debilito lo suficiente para que su kido surtiera efecto.

1 año después punto de vista de ichigo

Ichigo todavía no lo podía creer todo lo que había pasado aizen había muerto al parecer la Hogyoku cumplió el deseo de su maestro y se destruyo junto con aizen en una explosión inmensa no quedo ni restos pero para probarlo el reiatsu e aizen había desaparecido, urahara me salvo de la explosión no solo eso al parecer mi Zanpakutō todavía estaba vivo había sobrevivido al bankai definitivo según me explico Getsuga ichigo mi hueco interior se había sacrificado desapareciendo para siempre junto con todos mis poderes huecos, lo que no se salvo fue mi cuerpo humano fue destruido junto con la explosión y la mitad de Kamakura miles de almas había pasado ese día a vivir a la soul society, Yamamoto genryuusai me ofreció el puesto de la quinta división según el las reglas y leyes shinigami lo obligaban a hacerlo me explico que había tres maneras de que un shinigami ascienda a capitán.

. Aprobar un examen especial que requiere, entre otras cosas, el conocimiento de la liberación final de la zanpakutō, y que debe ser presenciado por el capitán general y al menos otros dos capitanes

.Tener la recomendación personal de al menos 6 capitanes y la aprobación de cómo mínimo 3 de los 7 restantes.

.Derrotar al anterior capitán en un combate a muerte ante varios testigos de la división o capitanes y todos los capitanes habían visto a ichigo destruir a aizen

-No me interesa viejo dijo ichigo y se marcho dejando a Yamamoto con una expresión consternada, todavía tienes tiempo para decidir ichigo y tan bien se marcho con un paso de flash.

Al principio pensé en rechazarlo y así lo hice pero después de que rukia me aconsejara (me diera una paliza)

Lo acepte y nombre a rukia mi vicecapitana esta ultima acepto gustosamente poco tiempo después encontré a mi madre masaki en distrito 10 fue un encuentro muy emotivo, pedí un permiso al capitán general para visitar al mundo humano y mi familia cada fin de semana y me fue concedido no con un poco de retenencia a dejarme ir pero al fin cedió Yamamoto, como un premio al héroe que había salvado a la soul society, no sin antes recordarme la responsabilidades que trae consigo ser un capitán y retenerme durante una horas explicándome sobre las leches shinigami pero al fin me dejo ir con mi madre fue un alivio realmente, urahara me preparo un cuerpo falso (gigai) para mi y mi madre visitamos a mi familia padre y mis hermanos yuzu y karin las cuales en vez de llorar por mi muerte estaban felices y orgullosos por mi nombramiento de capitán de la quinta división.

Fin de la memoria de ichigo kurosaki.

se habre una votacion de

1 aizen tendra haren si no cuales, hagan sugerencias de mujeres XD

2 aizen es bueno o malo

Puede votar dos veces por capitulo la votaciones se cierran en el quinto capitulo X)


	2. ultimos pensamientos aizen en el vacio

bueno no poseo bleach ni familiar de zero,

esta sera una historia lousi con aizen y posible harem

Estaba rodeado de la oscuridad el vacío flotaba eternamente se sentía como si estuviera en mi propio hado 90 en mi etapa evolucionada, era una eterna gravedad que intentaba separar mis moléculas era un dolor leve pero nunca paraba, solo algo impedía que mi existencia desapareciere en este vacío la _Hōgyoku_ me había mantenido con vida y completo todo este tiempo no se cuanto había pasado pero lo sentía la _Hōgyoku_ ya agotado utilizando casi la ultima onza de energía que tenia utilizando ese conocimiento sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado , tarde una año en despertar _Hōgyoku_ un año la _Hōgyoku_ dormiría había pasado casi un año cuando la _Hōgyoku_ durmiera nada impediría que desapareciera solo me quedaba una hora antes de sentir un inmenso dolor y desaparecer en el vacío, pensando en el tiempo que me quedaba reflexione sobre mi vida sobre mis logros mis metas era malo pero no era así había visto en esta vida mucho dolor sufrimiento en eso me parecía a ichigo pero la razón por la que hice a ichigo un shinigami fue por que quería un hermano alguien que podría llamar familia alguien puro de corazón que protegiera a sus seres queridos con su vida alguien impulsado por el dolor de perder un ser querido y realizar proezas para que no volviera a suceder quería que ichigo me amara me viera como su hermano mayor, y una vez yo ascendiera a la dimensión rey y me volviera en el nuevo rey dios shinigami haría de ichigo mi hermano menor mi ángel personal y protector utilizaría ese valor que utilizo para proteger a los demás para protegerme a mi y yo seria invencible, nada podría vencerme junto con ichigo no pararía de crecer y evolucionar, junto con eso crearía un mundo perfecto en donde todos serian arrancar rompería los limites ya no nacerían shinigami hollows o humanos solo seria arrancar inmortales y con la habilidad de defenderse a si mismos .

bueno esto es oficial el capitulo mas corto que escrito

bueno ahora las encuestas

aizen bueno : 0

aizen malo : 0

aizen harem : 1

sugerencia :

Éleonore

bueno eso fue todo ;)


	3. El nuevo comienzo aizen inicia

bueno no me pertenece bleach ni familiar de zero XD

En universo diferente existe un mundo paralelo con una historia distinta a la nuestra este mundo es llamada halkenia y esta dividido en cinco reinos Galia el mas grande Romalia ,Germania Albión y Tristania el mas pequeños reino en este ultimo hay una academia donde se enseña la magia a los nobles los cuales son los únicos que pueden utilizar la magia los que no pueden son llamados plebeyos, en este preciso momento en esta academia esta por ocurrir un evento que cambiara el destino de Tristana no solos de Tristana sino de toda halkenia .Hay afuera en algún lugar de la academia en unos patios adjuntas hay un grupo de nobles jóvenes esta realizando el hechizo de invocación de familiar, de hecho ya algunos que tiene familiar una mujer morena peliroja con grandes activos tiene una salamandra de fuego a su lado una niña pelo azul ha invocado un dragón de viento .

-Hay alguien que falte para invocar su familiar, pregunto el profesor Colbert nadie contesto ''bueno entonces vamos al salón muchachos' ¡eh profesor¡ Colbert llamo la peliroja de grades activos de hecho falta alguien e hizo una sonrisa -Louise Vallière- respondió kirche mientras se relamía los labios de una forma muy sensual y picara.

-Hmmm muy bien señorita Vallière de un paso al frente y empieza el ritual -contesto Colbert

Eh muy bien profesor ,maldita se kirche pensó Louise una niña pequeña con un característica muy particular su cabello de color rosa ,,jajaja burlas se podían escuchar de parte de sus compañeros a Louise una niña de pelo Castaño pregunto -que crees que invocara- otro niño de pelo rubio gordito llamado Malicorne (que nombre tan feo XD) dijo -posiblemente una explosión- a lo que todo el mundo respondio con una burla claro ella es Louise la zero dijo la peliroja ,en este momento todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas hasta el profesor Colbert se estaba burlando lagrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto reírse .

Después de unos minutos Colbert de haber recuperado su compostura acallo a todo los estudiantes ''por favor muchachos silencio '' a lo que todos obedecieron ''ahora continua señorita valiere.

En este momento Louise estaba roja la cara de la vergüenza nadie la respetaba a ella ni siquiera los profesores sus padres los duques no esperaban nada de su tercera hija Louise quería demostrarles a todos que ella podía ser grande y poderosa, en un arranque de furia le había prometido a kirche su rival que ella invocaría un familiar nunca antes visto, tan poderoso que pondría en vergüenza a los demás familiares seria el mas hermoso de todos los familiares del mundo, ahora con toda estas burlas y ella con la cabeza fría no sabia que esperar quizás invocaría un dragón o un grifo pero lo dudaba quizás un gato o un perro a un rato o pero no quizás solo un explosión, cuando pensó en esto una lagrima solitaria cruzo su mejilla derecha si eso pasaba y no invocaba nada seria una vergüenza para la nobleza y la familia Vallière seguramente su madre con la ley de acero la deshedaria y ella se convertiría en una plebeya sin talento alguna de magia no podría sobrevivir mucho y estaría obligada a casarse con un comunero indigno de su cuerpo noble, una voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa valiere recuerda nuestra promesa o simplemente me mentiste, bueno no importa después de todo es una valí—cállate kirche yo nunca rompo mis promesas Louise dio un paso al frente –'pentágono de los cinco poderes tráeme el familiar mas hermoso poderoso de las profundidades del universo en el vacío mas oscuro un familiar con un poder inmenso de crear y destruir', -termino con un susurro casi inaudible por favor.

Una explosión inmensa ocurrió mas grande que todas sus explosiones anteriores en su vida – ahhhhhhh un rugido se escucho en todo el patio parecía como una negación de algo, inmediatamente un viento corrió el humo y una intensa presión puso de rodillas a todo los estudiantes profesor incluido, al frente de ellos se encontraba un ser humanoide un humano quitándose la camisa y mirándose el pecho pelo castaño un cuerpo bien formado vestido de blanco con ropas hechas harapos una parte rotas y otras quemadas como si fuera estado en una guerra.

Aizen no lo podía creer estaba vivo y sobre todo un conservaba la Hōgyoku en su pecho claro dormida tardaría un año en despertarla, pero estaba feliz y otra vez en la tierra cielo azul lo recibía un patio lleno de al parecer estudiantes le daban la bienvenida de rodilla ,estaba feliz tenia ganas de reír y así lo hizo primero unas risas que terminaron en carcajadas jajajajaja risa controlada que termino una risa eufórica -estoy vivo.

bueno ahora las encuestas

aizen bueno : 1

aizen malo : 1

aizen no harem solo Louise:1

aizen harem : 2

sugerencia :

Éleonore:2

Kirche,:1

Tiffa:1

Henrietta :1

Siesta:1

La prima de Siesta:1

bueno eso es todo XD


	4. miedo sin razon'aizen XD

no soy dueño de bleach ni familiar de zero si lo fuera aizen fuera escapado con la Hogyoku hacia la dimension de naruto y levanta un nuevo pueblo oculto el pueblo oculto de la iluciones y destruye konoja y se casa con kuchina la mama de naruto y mikoto la mama de sasuke y viven felicesXD.

Todos observaban con temor a ese ser que se encontraba al frente de ellos, el profesor colbert no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, esa presión que era como si todos fueran a morir, era inexplicable ¿que esta pasando que sucedía?, con su mera fuerza de voluntad se levanto el profesor con ayuda de su báculo utilizándolo como punto de apoyo, mirando a ese ser humano si era lo que era, no cambiaba el hecho de que era una amenaza para sus estudiantes como profesor que era moriría por sus estudiantes si era necesario.

-Muere bola de fuego- el profesor en un momento de pánico movió su báculo al frente lanzando una bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente a el ser invocado por Louise

.la bola de fuego se dirigió muy lentamente siguiendo la trayectoria hacia Aizen -hmmm ya veo- dijo aizen mientras daba un paso al lado. La bola de fuego siguió su curso sin estrellarse con su objetivo siguiendo su recorrido recto hasta estrellarse 6 metros después con el piso y formar una explosión que hizo volar metralla para todos partes.

Aizen levanto su mano izquierda mientras decía una sola frase sai (obstrucción) hakuda X1 inmediatamente el báculo se cayo de las manos del profesor y sus manos se ataron solas atrás de su espalda mientras caía, otra ves de rodillas sin tener el punto de apoyo que le proporcionaba el báculo. Mientras todo esto ocurría me había dado cuenta de algo importante cuando volví al mundo de los vivos había recuperado mi zanpakutō , esto es un hecho curioso pensé, al parecer todos estos humanos tiene un Reiatsu , los pondría un asiento 20 bueno en realidad no importa les daré una lección de respeto, muy lentamente saque mi zanpakutō y la dibuje hacia el cielo en un arco ascendente diciendo su filo hacia mi agresor, poco a poco avanzando con mi zanpakutō al frente pasa por paso podía mirar la cara de mi agresor era mas viejo que los demás llevaba una especie de bata con una capa negra parecía una especie de mago, de la edad medieval de hecho ahora que me doy cuenta todos los demás personas tenían varitas y eran jóvenes, como unos 10 o13 años, uhmmm al parecer el agresor era el profesor y el resto eran estudiantes pero todos compartían algo en común miedo se podía ver en sus ojos, ya había avanzado lo suficiente para que solo me quedaría dos pasos hacia el profesor su destino, había sido sellado pero cual seria la diversión si no hubiera obstáculos que derribar, gradualmente fui bajando mi Reiatsu una sonrisa se formo en su rostro sereno ya estaba aquí al frente del profesor con cara aterrorizada, muy lentamente levante mi zanpakutō hacia el cielo dispuesto a bajarlo en cualquier momento y partirlo por la mitad cuando me disponía a hacerlo una niña se interpuso en mi camino, había hallado suficiente fuerza de voluntad de levantarse con los brazos estirados y lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos apunto la varita hacia mi, y dijo una sola palabra -bola de fuego- inmediatamente una explosión blanca cubría el campo y una sorprendente fuerza de choque empujo mi cuerpo 15 metros estrellándose con unos árboles y destruyéndose con unos árboles y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Inmediatamente después que el familiar de valiere se estrellara con los árboles la presión desapareció confusión se dibujaban en la cara de todos, pero como siempre sucede en estos casos 'el ser humano cree lo que quiere creer'' la confusión y el miedo desapareció, y dio paso a una risa nerviosa que fue tomando fuerza y confianza hasta formarse un coro de burlas, un muchacho con una rosa en la mano que minutos atrás había estado llorando pensando que iba a morir ahora sostenía una sonrisa confiada en la cara , dijo lo que todos pensaban –así que valiere la zero invoco un plebeyo jajaja las burlas se intensificaron en este momento, Louise no podía sentirse mas avergonzada no solo había invocado un plebeyo ¡pero este casi mata al profesor¡, pero eso era imposible un plebeyo no podía vencer a un mago, un destello de esperanza brillo en sus ojos pero fue rápidamente apagado, por las burlas todavía continuas de sus compañeros, silencio un profesor muy avergonzado dijo lleno de seriedad inmediatamente las burlas cesaron, señorita valiere finaliza el contrato- dijo Colbert, -pero profesor déjame hacer otra ves el ritual de invocación- dijo Louise – eso es imposible señorita Vallière el ritual es un acto sagrado de confianza hacia el dios Brimir – finalizo el profesor colbert –pero profesor cuando ha escuchado que un mago convoque un plebeyo para familiar, una mirada dura de parte de profesor con una pizca de intención asesina dirigida a valiere finalizo sus protestas.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Louise se volvieron vacíos y comenzó a caminar lentamente adonde se encontraba su familiar como si ir mas despacio la libraría de su destino.

bueno ahora las encuestas y una pequeña explicación en caso que gane aizen harem

la chica principal en el harem sera la que tenga mas votos XD

aizen bueno : 2

aizen malo : 2

aizen no harem solo Louise:1

aizen harem : 3

sugerencia :

Éleonore:2

Kirche,:1

Tiffa:1

Henrietta :2

Siesta:1

La prima de Siesta:1

bueno eso es todo XD

la encuesta se termina en el capitulo 5


	5. el familiar de Vallière

no soy dueño de bleach ni familiar de zero si lo fuera aizen ya conquistado konoha y casado con kushina y mikoto se volveria el padre de itachi XD

Me levante muy lentamente, me había estrellado con un par de árboles, por el impacto de la explosión, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, parece ser que el año de estar en el vacío no fue sin consecuencias, me había debilitado un poco, nada que no recuperaría con una semana de descanso.

Pero aparte de eso había algo mucho peor, había un incógnita que rondaba mi cabeza ¿si estoy en el mundo de los vivos por que no han venido shinigamis a intentar capturarme? mi reiatsu abría sido como una estrella a los shinigamis experimentados aun si hubiera tratado de encubrirla.

Entonces una respuesta vino a mi cabeza sin proponerlo, ¡no estoy en mi mundo¡ eso era, la edad medieval, los magos moviendo varitas convocando bolas de fuego, bestias mitológicas, todo tenia sentido esto no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en hueco mundo , la soul society o el mundo humano. Esto es un mundo aparte entonces entendí esto era oportunidad, había alcanzando el limite de un shinigami, superado los limites holllows, haciéndome a si mismo un ser trascendental, pero aun todo eso, no fue suficiente para llegar a ser un dios había sido vencido, derrotado por el mismo que habría sido en un futuro mi ángel, ahora lo se todo, es tan claro perdí por ser solo uno.

Pero que hubiera pasado si tuviera todo un mundo como respaldo para mi victoria, ya se que hare me apoderare de este mundo, así como lo hice en hueco mundo, conseguiré mi ángel, esta ves no habrá fallos, es hora de conseguir aliados 'los shinigamis piensa que este es el final pero esto es solo el comienzo''.

Extendí mis manos a los lados mientras colocaba la sonrisa mas amable que podría dar, esa niña que me había golpeado con esa explosión esa niña de pelo rosado seria mi primera aliada de ella obtendré la información suficiente de este mundo 'el conocimiento es poder'' y si era posible mi mirada y mi sonrisa se volvieron tan amables como en aquella veces donde era capitán.

Louisecaminaba muy lentamente a donde se encontraba su familiar, en esa nube de polvo, Louisese encontraba triste, ¿un familiar que es un plebeyo? eso no era su idea de ser una maga poderosa.

La nube de polvo poco a poco se fue asentando dejando ver el familiar por fin.

Louise se sorprendió al frente de ella solo dos pasos quizás, se encontraba el ser mas hermosos que ella había visto en su vida, con una sonrisa gentil y bondadosa, su mirada transmitía confianza y fuerza, con los brazos extendidos a los lados como para darle un abrazo conformaba así la figura de un ángel.

Louisesintió un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento que embriagaba su alma sintió un calor un cosquilleo en su estomago y sin pensarlo, su cuerpo reaccionando por instintos se lanzo corriendo y le dio un abrazo a su familiar estaba feliz –un ángel-dijo Louis en voz alta.

Todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos ante esta escena indecorosa ¿porque Louise esta abrazando a su familiar? ¿por que esta sonriendo?, entonces todo lo miraron su sonrisa su mirada ¡su torso desnudo a causa de la explosión¡. Ante esto todas las mujeres presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse , sin saber si era vergüenza ajena , envidia o simplemente lujuria y cuando Louisegrito un Ángel, nadie tubo la suficiente voluntad para negarlo, ¿por que si ni fuera verdad entonces Louis por que estaba feliz? , entonces sucedió algo que los dejo en shock a todos.

Cuando Louiseabrazo a aizen su cabeza alcanzo su pecho desnudo, entonces con un pequeño impuso, dijo se mi familiar, y con pequeño saltito agarro el cuello de aizen y le dio un beso profundamente que duro un tiempo prolongado, mientras el le devolvía el abrazo, una runa se formaba en su zanpakutō que estaba sostenida en su mano izquierda, poco tiempo después aizen cayo al suelo completamente agotado de lo que había ocurrido últimamente, en su vida.

Aizen casi lo cogio por sorpresa cuando la niña salio corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo entonces grito algo que no entendió, levanto sus manos agarro su cuello y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos inusuales color rosado, entonces dijo unas palabras en voz baja sonrojándose profusamente y acerco sus labios y me beso, esto se me sorprendió, todavía no acababa todo sentí un leve dolor en mi mano izquierda mientras seguía mi beso dirigía mi mirada a mi mano izquierda y ahí se estaba escribiendo una letras en un lenguaje desconocido con reiatsu la mismas letras se escribían al mismo tiempo en la guarda de mi espada esta ves visibles al ojos humano, brillantes letras doradas que poco a poco se fueron apagando dejando una frase desconocidas,antes de sentir un cansancio y ser atraídos a mi mundo interior.

bueno esto es el final de la encuesta de harem y aizen bueno o malo XD

aizen bueno : 4

aizen malo : 2

aizen no harem solo Louise:1

aizen harem : 4

sugerencia :

Éleonore:3

Kirche,:1

Tiffa:1

Henrietta :3

Siesta:1

La prima de Siesta:1

bueno eso es todo XD

la encuesta llego a su final este sera un fan fic de aizen bueno el cual buscara traer la paz al mundo ('estilo madara'' ) y que tendra dos principales mujeres harem ya que hubo un empate Henrietta y Éleonore XD


	6. El mundo de aizen

no soy dueño de bleach ni familiar de zero bueno parece ser el capitulo mas largo que escrito en familiar Kyoka Suigetsu cero familiares espero que dsfruten el capitulo XD

Mi mundo, mi mundo ecos se escuchaban a distancia, mi mundo ¿Por qué? Un lago inmenso que no tenia limites un bosque frondoso que siempre crecía hacia el cielo, un cielo sin estrellas ni sol ni luna, un árbol en la mitad del lago, mas grande que todos los de la orilla, debajo de su copa el agua ondulaba de formas extrañas creando formas incovexas, ilusiones de luz en el reflejo del agua, ahora todo eso se había ido, o casi todo, el lago tenia limites el bosque que minutos antes era frondoso, en algunas partes se encontraba cortados reemplazados por armas espadas, escudos, armas de fuego , cañones y armas tan actualizadas que solo se encontraban en el mundo humano , mi árbol el que estaba en el centro del lago. Ahora se hallaba en llamas causadas por un avión de guerra que se había estrellado contra su copa, sentí curiosidad, molestia una furia en mi interior cuando entendí el significado, entonces lo negué, un fruncido se seño fue todo lo que mostró que estaba furioso grite un grito de guerra ahhhhhhh un grito que poco después se volvió en un rugido entonces mi mundo creció se hizo mas grande a un ritmo sorprendente, el lago se desbordo se volvió un océano.

Nacieron barcos que cruzaban sus océanos, el bosque se hizo mas grande y se formo un continente inmenso de el nacieron edificios y bosques crecían ciudades en un parpadeo fueron creados de toda épocas, aviones sobrevolaban mi cielo sin estrellas entonces mi mundo interior se hizo un mundo y yo lo estuve mirando desde lo mas alto, como crecía, entonces supe que había hecho todo esto las letras desconocidas en mi mano destruyeron mi mundo y lo extendieron ¡KyōkaSuigetsu¡ no estaba en este mundo lo sentía estaba afuera en alguna parte de ese mundo de magos debía volver a recuperarla sin ella mi Zanpakutō solo era una espada vacía.

Louis se encontraba sentada en su cama pensando sobre los sucesos del día de hoy había pasado tantas cosas, primero la promesa que le hice a kirche de invocar un familiar hermoso y poderoso después el miedo de poder fallar y un montón de sentimientos negativos en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que duro la invocación segundo cuando invoco a ese ser que casi acaba con el profesor ese ser que tenia una mirada y un aura como la de un ángel, pero no lo era o si minutos después de sellar, el contrato el familiar se desmaño ni siquiera sabia su nombre o lo que era podría ser algo, pues solo un pebleyo sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo.

Sorprendentemente no hubieron burlas por parte de sus compañeros de clase simplemente se marcharon a sus clases mientras el profesor se acercaba y escribía las runas que aparecieron en la espada del familiar pues estaban tan sorprendido como ella para decir algo, pero eso no sucedería cunado amaneciera de eso estaba segura.

Poco a poco Aizen fue abriendo sus ojos después de haber visto ese extraño sueño, no su mundo interior ahora sabia cual era su siguiente movimiento, se levanto de lo que era su cama y para molestia de el se dio cuenta que era paja. Comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación al causante de esto y por fin sus ojos aterrizaron en el culpable, esa niña de pelo rosa se encontraba sentada en su cama con ojos curiosos mirándole.

Como te llamas –pregunto Louis, Aizen estaba molesto pero si lo estaba su cara no lo mostró finalmente respondió-Aizen Sosuke capitán de la quinta división, terminando con un mirada escrutadora.

Louis no se pudo contener por mas y se termino riendo – tu un capitán eso es absurdo ni siquiera eres noble como puede ser posible.

Termino Louis con una sonrisa soberbia, a la ves Louis se sintió intimidada por esa mirada que le daba Aizen pero su orgullo no la dejo disculparse sintió el deseo de imponerse de demostrar quien mandaba ella era el maestro y el pebleyo era solo un entupido perro.

Escúchame bien Aizen o como te llames no me importa si eres un plebeyo, un capitán o un ángel eres mi familiar y harás lo que yo te digo entendiste soy tu maestro ahora ¡desvísteme¡ dijo extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

Aizen estaba consternado, no podía hacer nada mas que estar sorprendido, puede ser una especulación mía, o me parece que ella me llamo su familiar y ella mi dueña eso era ridículo e imposible, bueno había pasado mucho cosas imposibles últimamente realmente no debe sorprenderme, por ahora tendré que tomar el papel de familiar mientras reúno suficiente información de este mundo para mis propósitos.

Como te llamas señorita –dijo Aizen condescendientemente, a Louis le agrado esa actitud por lo que se relajo, muy bien escúchame, muy bien plebeyo mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière soy una noble tu maestro así harás lo que yo diga- dijo Louis con una mirada de soberbia. -Por su puesto valiere san- respondió Aizen con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Hare lo que tu digas, Aizen decía esto mientras que cruzaba muy lentamente el cuarto hacia Louis, una sonrisa de diversión cruzo el rostro de Aizen ¿quieres que te desvista cierto?, -si eso es lo que deseas Louis san –mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los hombros de Louis y sus ojos ocupaban la atención de sus ojos rosados-eso hare- la capa de Louis cayo sobre el suelo mientras, esta ultimo tenia la cara roja de vergüenza pero no hizo nada, esta su orgullo como noble no dejaria mostrar debilidad, además Aizen estaba haciendo su trabajo, Aizen poco a poco fue bajando desabotonando botón por botón hasta el final, también la camisa cayo al suelo, dejando unos pechos pequeños juveniles casi inexistentes la falda también cayo dejando unas piernas bien torneadas se podía adivinar una piel suave calida que pedía ser apreciada, por fin las manos llegaron a su ropa interior no sin antes haber tocado su hermosa piel, que era de un blanco resplandeciente tentador a causa de la luz de la luna, Louis levanto su pierna derecha dejando que se subtrayera su 'prenda intima' quedando por fin completamente desnuda Louis estaba delante de un hombre la sonrisa que le daba Aizen le calentó su cuerpo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente parecía que Aizen le divertía la situación y así lo era y a lo grande

La sonrisa de Aizen se ensancho con la acalorada cara de Louis cogiendo su mano dirigiéndola hasta sus labios arrastro su rostro hacia el y la beso, asiéndose de su aroma la experiencia fue demasiada para Louis y se desmayo en los brazos de su familiar.

Aizen la alzo hacia su cama y allí la arropo acostándose a su lado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero no cualquier sonrisa si no la sonrisa de los ganadores los que saben que todo va de acuerdo a su plan, había ganado 'la primera batalla antes de la guerra''

En la encuesta anterior habia quedado un aizen bueno al final decidi que un aizen bueno le quitaria la forma de aizen (disculapas? , asi que sera un aizen con una personalidad lo mas apegada al anime XD el harem sigue lo mismo henrieta y elenore seran las principales de harem ademas de añadir al harem a Louis ;D


	7. Bum Bum corazón de León

no soy dueño de bleach ni familiar de zero si lo fuera aizen ya habria conquistado todo soul society.

Bum, bum, bum, bum el constante sonido que escuchaba no le era fastidioso al contrario muy tranquilizador su cabeza se posaba en una almohada calida, y no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de seguridad, la seda que arropaba su cuerpo desnudo le era agradable sus brazos pequeños y delicados abrasaban con fuerza su almohada.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la luz de la mañana, que la cegó momentáneamente después su vista se fue aclarando, y lo que vio la sorprendió lo que ella consideraba, minutos antes una almohada calida y cómoda. En realidad era el pecho de un hombre, y ella estaba completamente desnuda, los nervios atraparon lo mejor de si, Louis y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron unas imágenes obscenas, a continuación hizo lo que toda mujer haría en ese momento gritar -ahhhh auxilio un pervertido ayuda ahhhm- una mano le tapo la boca.

Aizen había tenido una buena noche tranquila y en paz por primera ves, en hace mucho tiempo, todo iba bien hasta que una voz chillona grito interrumpiéndole su sueño, gritaba sobre pervertido y auxilios, aizen se levanto con molestia, reflejada en su cara solo para encontrar una Louis, desnuda asustada encima de el fuertemente aferrada sus piernas a su cadera con sus manos tapándose los pechos –qui quien eres. Dijo Louis asustada – aizen le fuera parecido cómico la situación presente – hmmmm soy Aizen Sosuke su familiar no lo recuerdas Louis san.

-Ehhh yo uhh, por supuesto que si lo sabia, desde un principio hehehe-dijo Louis con el rostro rojo avergonzada de si misma como podía ser tan tonta, hace solo ayer lo había invocado y una serie de sucesos inesperados había ocurrido, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba recordar que había pasado noche ¿Por qué el familiar estaba durmiendo en mi cama y yo estaba desnuda aferrandome fuertemente a el ,eras sus preguntas sin respuestas.

Así ir al único que podía darles respuestas a todas sus preguntas aizen familiar

-Que paso a noche familiar – pregunto Louis con cara de duda.

Aizen la miro con mirada compasiva.

-Hmm básicamente cuando te estaba desvistiendo para cambiarte te desmayaste tenias fiebre te acosté en tu cama, estabas muy fría debías de estar enferma, estabas perdiendo temperatura-termino Aizen

-así que tuviste que acostarme contigo para así estabilizarme y eso fue todo cierto-OH Louis dio una largo suspiro de alivio y (otro como de pesar XD)

Louis: oh lo siento y yo dudando de ti

Aizen: uhmm no hay problemas ahora levántate ya es de madrugada-termino aizen colocándose una camisa blanca de su talla que había encontrado por la noche caminando por ahí.

2 horas después

Dos personas caminaban por el pasillo un aizen con una camisa de estudiante y pantalones andaba junto, a una Louis muy molesta estaba llegando tarde a clase y se había perdido el desayuno, todo porque se había levantado tarde, lo que mas le molestaba era su familiar, que parecía que no le importaba el asunto ¿es que acaso no le da hambre? Pensó Louis con mal humor.

Por fin habían llegado estaban delante de la puerta del salón y Louis estaba nerviosa le sudaban las manos y parecía no decidirse a entrar por fin, pareció reunir el suficiente valor y empujar la puerta lo mas suavemente que pudo, la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente.

Pero parecía que la puerta tenia otra opinión ¡chirssrsr¡ alerto a todo los estudiantes escandalizados por el ruido tan molesto que produjo la puerta por consiguiente se interrumpió la clase por lo cual una profesora estaba muy molesta buscando la forma de vengarse del causante de su problema, en esto su mirada se dirigió al culpable solo para encontrar una niña pequeña pelirosa con su familiar detrás el cual estaba sonriendo lo cual hizo que la profesora se sonrojara profusamente (en realidad yo como autor no se porque se sonrojo la profesora XD).

La profesora que parecía entre avergonzada o molesta por sus piernas moviéndose constantemente o su cara sonrojada decidió hablar por fin y recuperar su compostura.

-Señorita Louis a que se debe su tardanza a la llegada de una clase tan importante y elemental como es la mía espero que tenga una buena razón para haberlo hecho por favor toma asiento, y por cierto ¡espero que no se repita otra ves entendido señorita Louis¡

-Si profesora –dijo Louis apresurada por escaparse de ser el centro de atención en un acto tan vergonzoso, dentro rápidamente a tomar asiento con su familiar detrás.

La clase transcurrió normalmente en lo que respeta a aizen aparte del hecho de que Louis intento hacerlo sentar en el suelo a lo que el se negó formalmente mientras buscaba una silla y se sentó al lado de ella la cual parecía aun mas avergonzada que antes su familiar se había negado a hacerle caso, 'como se atreve ese entupido perro' pensaba Louis mientras intentaba pensar en como se vengaría.

Aizen podía parecer ser tranquilo por fuera pero sus pensamientos eran algo completamente distintos se estaba comenzando a cuestionar lo útil que podría ser Louis para su plan la niña no era inteligente, parecía no tener habilidad, pero se podía sentir el poder algo que necesitaba, tenia valor era valiente se había demostrado, quizás podía pulirla y hacerla un fiel aliado solo el tiempo lo diría la clase le sirvió de mucho aprendió mucho de este mundo lo cual le seria útil en el futuro, eso era seguro aprendió que existía cuatro niveles de mago un mago puntual aquel que maneja un elemento un mago lineal que maneja dos elementos una mago triangular que maneja tres y un mago cuadrado el cual maneja todos los elementos bueno esto no es impresionante, En mi mundo habían tipos que tenían Zanpakutō que manejaba ciertos elementos, lo que si capto mi interés fue una leyenda el mago del vacío cinco elementos manejaban estos magos eran agua tierra aire y fuego además de esos existía el elemento vacío me pareció algo curioso que dijeran que no había nacido otro mago que manejara el vacío desde hace milenios y que el creador de esta tierra manejaba el vacío para mi eso significo algo 'el poder'' supongo que este será otro objetivo en mi plan, será encontrar un mago vacío y comprender su poder. Mire hacia la ventana a lo lejos donde se miraban la montañas halla en algún lugar debe haber un mago vacio -hmm interesante.

La clase finalizo con una explosión la profesora había tenido la osadía o poco sentido común y no había escuchado las advertencias de sus estudiantes, al final paso a Louis al frente a transformar un guijarro en un nuevo elemento por medio de la alquimia (ciencia transformadora de elementos de la tierra) bueno al final no salio como lo esperado y exploto simple y llanamente, mandando a la profesora por una largas vacaciones pues le dejo un trauma de por vida solo hablaba de niñas pelirosa con voz chillona y explosiones monstruosas.

Aizen caminaba lentamente había estado explorando todo la institución de magos recorriendo los alrededores había estado buscando la biblioteca por largo rato para averiguar algo sobre el elemento vacío y por fin la había hallado solo para descubrir que la escritura le era desconocida, los libros no se podían leer lo que lo extraño grandemente. Los shinigamis por lo general habían superado los limites del lenguaje por lo que podían hablar y leer todo así su conocimiento no estaba limitado lo mismo pasaba con los holllows venían almas de todo el mundo, que hablaban diferentas lenguas pero esta al estar muertas superaban los limites lenguajes, pero esto no sucedía acá podía entender las palabras de los seres humanos que estaban a su alrededor pero solo sucedió cuando firmaron el contrato con Louis, antes que eso sucediera solo entendía un montonon de galimatías sin sentido, parecía que aun cuando había aprendido la lengua que se hablaba al mundo gracias al contrato el lenguaje de escritura le estaba sellado también tendría que aprender a leer este idioma era por esta la razón por la que esta buscando a Louis en estos momentos.

Por fin la encontró estaba rodeada de una multitud de jóvenes reunidos en círculos y en el centro estaba Louis, un niño rubio con una rosa una niña rubia y una niña de pelo castaño las dos mujeres estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre una cuestión en la que la culpable de esa situación parecía Louis por alguna razón eso pensó aizen las dos mujeres insultando al rubio de la rosa, el cual se defendía con débiles intentos mientras la ira de las mujeres aumentaba segundo a segundo, estaban furiosas a continuación prosiguieron a golpearlo.

La multitud que los rodeaban estallo a carcajadas burlándose del rubio, el noble sintió su ira subir por las nubes tenia que descargar su ira contra alguien había sido humillado todo por culpa de la zero, se levanto como pudo sacudiéndose fuertemente el polvo que se había reunido en su ropa a continuación señalo a Louis con dedo acusador -es tu culpa.

Flash blash inicio

Pero antes de esto sabremos como ocurrió todo eso, todo esto empezó cuando Louis tenia mucha sed y era la hora del te, por lo cual estaban en el patio donde estaban servidos en una mesa, ricos pasteles y algunas diferentes variedades de te de algunas de procedencia de partes del los cultivos de te de Galia y Tristana pero eso no importa, lo importante acá es que estaba cerca solo eran unos solos pasos y alcanzaría el te, en la mesa donde estaba pero Louis al ser una noble ¿por que debería ir hacia el te si tenia a un plebeyo como familiar? que podría traerle el te donde se encontraba, el problema era que su familiar no estaba a la vista la empleada estaba muy atareada por otros nobles que pedían constantemente cosas así que ella tenia que traer el te, ella misma pero eso seria perder el orgullo así que decidió hacer lo que le pareció correcto buscar a aizen su familiar castigarlo y luego ordenarle que le trayera el te, así que se levanto con la volunta renovada al saber que tenia una lección que enseñarle a su familiar siempre estar cerca de su maestro, claro cuando ella lo necesitare, se levanto y comenzó a caminar recorriendo mesa por mesa buscando a aizen, mas no lo encontró cuando ya estaba desilusionada y iba a coger su propio te, pues tenia mucha sed, miro adelante a guiche el cual estaba hablando con sus amigos, observo que se le cayo un frasquito de cristal con al parecer perfume, como noble que soy es obligación de entregar las cosas a su dueño entonces Louis se acerco y le entrego el frasquito guiche lo negó todo ese frasco no era suyo pero Louis insistió en que si era de el, en eso llego una niña de pelo castaño llamado kathie y después llego Montmorencyuna rubia y se formo una pelea.

Fin de flash blash

Tu maldita zero, toma esto te mereces- grito guiche furioso mientras movía su varita y hacia levitar una piedra la cual se movió a toda velocidad directo hacia Louis, hacia la cara de Louis la piedra viajo a una velocidad ya alcanzando su objetivo, ahhhhhhhhhhhh grito Louis la piedra exploto en miles de pedazos volando hacia todos lados en un ultimo momento una espada se interpuso entre Louis y la piedra destruyéndola la multitud observo atónita como todo esto termino.

Louis alzo muy lentamente la vista solo para encontrar a su familiar defendiéndola –te encuentras bien – dijo aizen a una Louis aturdida , nunca antes alguien la había intentado atacar con magia.

-Jajajaja eso te mereces Louis, -te reto a un duelo valiere san- dijo guiche gritando nos encontraremos en el Tribunal Vestri a las ocho hmmm aunque si decides escapar no te culpare, eres Louis la zero, probabilidades de magia cero jajaja por fin se marcho guiche, con una sonrisa triunfal había logrado desviar la vergüenza hacia otra persona.

Cuando por fin toda la multitud se había dispersado pues se dirigían hacia la torre del reloj Louis estaba de pie no se podía creer lo que había pasado una lagrima le siguieron muchas otras al final termino llorando desconsoladamente todo había sido mi culpa y además no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar ¡me va a humillar¡

Louis se levanto con una mirada vacía y comenzó a caminar aizen la seguía sentía curiosidad por saber que haría y ver como de fuerte era una lucha de magos -quien sabe quizás pueda aprender algo nuevo que sea útil.

La 7:50 en la torre de profesores

Pum pum , quien es por dios dejen de tocar la puerta tan escandalosamente – dijo el director osmond empezando con un dolor de cabeza despues de haber recibido una golpiza de parte de su secretaria por pervertido x)

-señor lo siento es algo urgente dos nobles van a luchar en Tribunal Vestri a las 8:00- dijo el profesor colbert

-hmmmm ya veo y quienes son si realmente importa –dijo el director

-son Louis de Valiere y Guiche de Grammont, señor director

-ya veo hay algo que quieras informarme, confío en que no me hallas interrumpido en mi trabajo por algo tan trivial, esto seguro de que llegue a una pelea entre nobles se arreglara todo diplomáticamente. Termino osmond con el ceño fruncido.

Si señor debo informar algo más pero es algo privado- mientras el profesor miraba a la secretaria descaradamente de arriba abajo.

El director tomo una larga respiración del humo de su pipa mientras dio una mirada llena de profesionalismo, como evaluando la situación- muy bien señorita longueville podría hacernos el favor de dejarnos a solas voy a hablar con el profesor sobre asuntos privados.

Claro director- dijo la secretaria longueville mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de un portazo, quería escuchar lo que venia la conversación pero como siempre ese viejo astuto es muy sutil debe ser una de las razones que ha vivido tanto tiempo ,esos eran los turbos pensamientos de la señorita longueville mientras intentaba espiar la conversación.

Director osmond: muy bien cual es el informe

Profesor colbert: es sobre las runas de un familiar mas especifico el familiar de valliere, las runa son muy extrañas nunca las había visto antes pero al parecer recordaba haberlas visto de algún lado así que me puso a investigar el asunto, pase toda la noche en vela pero eso no es importante lo importante es que lo encontré en uno de los antiguos libros sobre la historia de Halkenia, las runas que aparecieron en la espada del familiar coincide completamente sobre la fotografía de libro, las runas señor, las runas , dijo el profesor colbert excitado por lo que sea halla encontrado.

-Profesor Colbert al grano- dijo el director que sentía molestia y algo de curiosidad por eso que era tan interesante para tener a uno de sus mejores profesores en este estado.

Es Gandalf señor Gandalf el familiar de fundador, usted no sabe la alegría que embriaga mi corazón esto es un descubrimiento que marcara historia señor director, es algo impresionante debemos informar a la corona inmediatamente mandare un mensajero director yo-

-¡Cállate necio entupido es que no piensas¡ nos sabes lo que eso causaría, locura es lo que pasaría guerra y destrucción¡ nada mas, los tontos del consejo de nobles obligarían a la reina a declarar la guerra a los demás reinos creyéndose invisibles la llegada de Gandalf debe quedar en secreto entendido.

Oh lo siento director no se que podría haber provocador señor perdóname mi imprudencia – dijo el profesor colbert apenado –

Oh no hay problema- termino el director rascándose la cabeza ahora siéntese y miremos atreves de mi bola de cristal, como este problema de los nobles se soluciona pacíficamente profesor y me darás la razón.

Primero que todo disculpas, por los que esperaron por largo tiempo una actualizacion Kyoka Suigetsu zero family ahora este capitulo es un capitulo de _Transición lo que significa que es un capitulo para llenar posibles vacios de la historia en el futuro y asi hacerla completa._

_En el proximo capitulo veran el enfrentamiento del mago gramont contra el dios de la muerte mas poderoso de soul society XD ¿quien ganara?_


End file.
